Kingdom hearts the new worlds
by Killered500
Summary: Years after kingdom hearts 2, the defeat of xemnas has began to have left a curse on sora that will end up destroying him in the end. In order to find the cure, sora and party must travel to... another demension, with other worlds, with new dangers...
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts: the new worlds

DESTINY ISLANDS 10:00 AM

"Come on sora, Wake up" A familiar voice said.

Sora didn't want to open his eyes, the sun was shining down too hard that day.

"Sora, you lazy bum, wake up!" said the voice again, this time feeling a little bit of a kick. Sora finally responded. However, not in a good way. He rose up from the sand on destiny islands, summoned his key blade, and started swinging. "get back, Get back!" he shouted as he swung. Another voice, this one a boy then said "Kairi, has sora gone bonkers in his sleep again? Fine, I'll go get the bucket of water."

In his mind, sora was swinging away at heartless and countless adversaries he had fought in the past. Just then, an enemy he had never seen before, this one looking rather like a cobra, lunged at him out of nowhere. Then he felt water rushing onto him. Wait, water? He hadn't been in a watery area where he was fighting monsters. Confused, he opened his eyes to find himself soaked and being laughed at by his two best friends, riku and kairi.

"w-what happened?" he said, shivering from the cold water. He then looked at Riku and kairi's faces, holding back laughter. Then he moaned "Aw man, did I do it again?" "yep, you sure did, Sor" Kairi answered, "and you only caused a minimal of $5 dollars worth of property damage!" she said, gesturing to a smashed up shack. "what's been going on, sora?" asked riku. "ever since we defeated xemnas, you've been having fainting spells and attacking everything in your sleep." "I don't know, guys, it just feels like something really bad is going down somewhere and I need to prepare myself for it."

Then, three figures came running down the beach, one of them was a girl, wearing a school uniform. Another was a boy with a big cowlick holding a ball, and the third a boy with blue eyes and somewhat unruly hair. "hey," said the girl, whom we'll call selphie "did sora go bonkers again?" "I saw it all the way from my window," said the boy with the cowlick, whom we'll call wakka. "saw it, I actually heard it! Next time, can you guys scream a little quieter when I'm trying to sleep?" said the final boy, whom we'll call tidus.

Just then, A large object came soaring out of the sky! It landed at sora's feet. "Sora, riku, kairi," said a voice from inside the ship. All three immediately recognized the voice. "king mickey!" they exclaimed as he came out of the gummi ship. "and us too!" said Donald and goofy as they too popped out of the ship. "gather round guys, I got something important to tell you."

Well, first chapter of what it sure to be an epic series! Don't forget to give me some criticism, and make sure to stay tuned, because next chapter, we get into the good stuff. By the way, this story takes place several years after kh2. I should probably also mention I own none of the coprighted material in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

MALEFICENT'S HIDEOUT, 7:55 PM

It was a dark and stormy night, maleficent was sitting at a table in her room, looking at some pictures. They were of past council members destroyed by that foolish little boy. Frollo, kaa, randall, mim, Ursula, all disposed of by that little boy. She picked one picture up, it was of a man in red and black robes holding a cobra staff next to her. "jafar…" she said under her breath, sadly. Jafar was the only other Villain equal to her, her One favorite of the concil members, to hell with the rest of them!

Soon, the door was burst open by none other than one of the longest surviving council members, Pete. "hey maleficent," he said. "those other guy are getting a little impatient."

Maleficent rose her head up angrily. "Pete!" She exclaimed, fustrated. "how many times have I told you to knock before entering the room of the very woman who can burn you to a crisp!" she turned to pete, sighed and said, "do I have to teach you another lesson, pete?" with a smirk on her face. "n-n-no maleficent!" he stammered out as maleficent pulled out her staff.

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, the other villains were waiting.

"Where is that so-called 'mistress of all evil' already? Gothel wondered out loud.

"don't worry, the cards say she'll be here in a minute" said dr. facilier, shuffling his cards.

" I swear, If I have to wait one more second with that imbecile…" scroop said, gesturing to alemeda slim sitting next to him.

Meanwhile, zurg and gantu were having a little conversation in the corner.

"so, I burst in with my armies, pretend to take the facility hostage, Then BOOM! You swoop in and pretend to defeat me, and you'll get promoted back to officer!" explained zurg.

"yep, that's the plan." replied gantu. "who knows, if you help me recapture 626, maybe I'll get double the promotion for both of you!" Both then laughed evily.

CRASH! A bolt of lightning landed in the center of the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Greetings everyone," said maleficent, addressing them all. "as you know, I've called you all here for a very important event" "pete finally washed his pits?" oogie boogie joked, everyone, even pete laughed at that. Maleficent then turned to oogie giving him a death glare. 'ah, oogie' maleficent thought. Another long surviving member of the council, always found a way to come back to life, he did.

"now, that's not the urgent thing, the urgent thing is, I think I've found a way to finally destroy that rotten little flea that's destroyed us one by one!" she said, putting a plug in a outlet. "Hey, maleficent, what's that plug for" asked alameda slim, curious. "it's for that." she said, gesturing to a giant screen everyone failed to notice before. "this is a Screen that allows us to communicate with villains from another demension." Then, she pressed a button that made the screen go to static. When the image finally became clear, there were some other people on the other side. When maleficent looked up at the screen , she looked for the seemingly first time in her life, legitimately happy.

She then looked at the woman on the screen, standing there, with a little smile on her face.

"hello, messina." said maleficent…

HOLY SHIT, A TWIST! Btw, if your not sure, messina is from a british movie known as Freddie as F.R.0.7. I'm sorry if these chapters seem to drag on, but I've just got so much to explain in these chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

MALEFICENT'S HIDEOUT, 7:56 PM

"greetings, maleficent, how very good to see you again." messina said, looking at maleficent. "whoa, whoa , whoa. Hold up a second, you two know each other?" asked Pete. "Yes, me and her are sisters." she explained.

"you see, when we both were in the same dimension, we were the most destructive magical force alive! We caused great havoc and misery all over! However, the key blade wielder at that time somehow managed to stop us by sacrificing himself in order to seal us in separate dimensions. and I haven't seen messina since."

"well no longer! My council and I have been working on a teleported to send me into your dimension! Once reunited, we will become such a powerful force of darkness not even your little hero can resist!"

Maleficent and messina then laughed manically. "wait, where do we come in?" asked dr facilier, now walking towards maleficent. "don't worry, you'll still have your chance." said maleficent reassuringly.

"Oh, This reminds me! I too have assembled a council like yours. Members, show yourselves!"

Just then a strange looking group of villains appeared. There was a red creature wearing a trench coat, with red dreadlocks, and a rather long claw on one of his fingers. "what is it, messina?" he asked. Another member was what appeared to be a man made out of smog, another was a cat dressed entirely in red, what seemed to be some sort of ringmaster with a screw for an eye, a man with a long white wig built somewhat like a rat, a creature who looked like a fruit bat without wings, an evil wizard wearing a crown, and largest of all, was a four armed man dressed in red robes with a high collar, and red skin.

"these are thrax, hexxus, cat r. waul, screweyes-" "teehee, screw." said alameda slim. Maleficent, finally having enough with slim's idiocy, shot a bolt of energy at him, completely obliterating him. "now, If I may continue." said messina, satisfied that maleficent had done away with that idiot. "mok, preed, rothbart, and the emperor of the night." she finished.

"I also forgot to mention, thrax will be coming too." She said. Thrax, completely unaware of what she just said, said "wait, what?" "you've got the most important job out of anyone, thrax. She went over to him and whispered the plan while preed sighed. The last thing that damn virus needed was his ego stroked. It should be HIS ego getting stroked!

"now, is the teleported ready?" asked messina. "indeed it is, ma'am." said mok. "excellent, activate it now, we mustn't waste any daylight!" she exclaimed. Mok then pressed the button, the portal activated and thrax and messina stepped through. Once they entered on the other side, messina turned to thrax. "now, do you remember the plan?" "yeah, yeah, I got it." thrax replied. "find the kid, get in his body, kill him." thrax said.

"excellent." "You all know the plan." said maleficent and messina to their respected groups. "now move out!" they said simultaneously as the villains went to their respective worlds. "now what, messina?" asked maleficent. "now, we do what we were born to do." said messina.

Both then laughed manically, as lightning thundered around them.

-Whoo! This chapter was fun to write, I came up with the idea of messina and maleficent being sisters because. Well, tell me they don't look like blood relatives! Next chappy will be back with sora and gang. See ya next time!

:D


	4. thrax arrives!

Hello everyone, ch. 4 will now begin. Sorry if these are too short.

ABOARD GUMMI SHIP; 10:00 PM

"so what you're saying, if I get this correctly, is the reason sora's been acting so bonkers, is because the remaining essence of xemmnas is starting to corrupt sora's mind?"

Kairi asked.

"yep, that's pretty much it." replied mickey.

"now it makes sense! I was right, nothing DOES go on forever!" said riku, remembering what he said before the fight with xemmnas.

Sora, at this point, was inside a plexiglass container inside the gummi. So he naturally couldn't here any of this.

"die, die, DIE!" sora yelled, repeatedly trying to break the glass with his keyblade.

Just then, a loud BANG! Was heard.

"what was that?"

Asked Riku.

"We hit some kind of meteor. There might be some turbulance, hold on."

Said mickey.

MEANWHILE…

Success! Thrax's pod had landed right on his target. Thrax then used his firey claw to burn a small hole in the gummi and enter.

Chip and dale, who were right above him. Had no idea of any of this. All they knew was a hole appeared on the ship, and they needed to tell mickey.

"I'll go tell mickey. You stay right here in case anything else strange happens."

chip said to dale.

"just stay here dale, just stay here. "

Dale was telling himself.

'now's a better time than any.' thrax thought to himself, not about to miss his element of surprise.

Dale than heard a thud from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a giant red thing he'd never seen before lunge at him.

"careful, I'm contagious."

Thrax said disturbingly calmly, slowly extending his claw forward.

"AHHHHHH!"

Just then, everyone burst into that room at the sound of dale's scream just in time to see thrax with his claw that can melt solid steel inches away from dales' face.

Kairi, not about to let someone die, immediately tackled thrax to the ground.

"brave little girl, aren't ya?"

said thrax, kicking her in the knee and choke-slamming her.

"kairi, no!" riku said, running to where thrax was.

While he had the momentum, riku leaped at thorax's claw with his keyblade, slicing the very tip of it off.

Thrax turned to him, enraged.

"I see someone has a death wish!" thrax taunted.

Before he could do anything, thrax was smacked in the head by another keyblade and thrown into a wall.

"yes, and it's going to be you if you don't get out. Now." sora said coldly, holding his key blade to thrax's neck.

Thrax, deciding it was time to back down, decided to fake dying, "oh the pain, the horrible pain! Goodbye cruel world!" thrax moaned as he fell to the ground, closing his eyes.

"well, that was-"

"terrifying?"

"life threatening?"

Dale and kairi offered ways to end soras' sentence.

Sora looked at them both angrily and said "never mind, hey mickey, where are we going?"

"look" mickey said.

Everyone went to the window and saw they were at their destination.

DISNEY CASTLE.

Meanwhile…

"ha ha! The suckers actually fell for it!" thrax laughed.

"now for the mission." thrax said, pressing a button on his belt, shrinking him back down to virus size.

"this" he said.

"is going to be fun."

-WOW! Wasn't that chapter exciting, reader. I tried making it as long and action packed as I could. (well, long according to Microsoft works word processer, but whatevs.) next chapter will blow your socks off! Sorry I'm taking a while with the updates.


End file.
